Double The Pain
by the wilt alternative
Summary: As Quistis feels the pain from seeing the one she loves with another, someone else is suffering too. *last edited July something*


"Squall,"

"Squall,"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if we, like, meet up tonight? We haven't spoken properly in a really long time,"

Squall shrugs. "Whatever,"

I can't stop my heart from jumping for joy. I know, this can't be considered a _date_ of any sort, but as long as I get to admire his face, listen to his voice, and on the whole feel his presence, anything's fine.

As long as _she _isn't there.

I know, I know, Rinoa's my friend and all. 

But when three of us are together, I can't get a word in edgewise.

The guilt sometimes hits me, though.

It's not often when you fantasize about the guy you know your friend loves.

But it simply tears me up when I see them together.

When I see how happy Squall is with her.

A happiness I don't think I can ever give him.

But, after tonight, who knows what can happen?

"Okay then," I say, "Seven-fifteen. I'll meet you at –"

Miraculously, Rinoa seemingly appears from nowhere.

"Hi, Quisty," she greets me briefly, and straightaway sidles up to him.

"Want to meet up tonight?" She asks perkily.

It seems to come naturally to Rinoa.

I bet she doesn't have to muster up her courage to ask _that_.

Squall's usual stone-cold face softens, the special expression he reserves for only _her. _"Anything,"

I'm stunned. "I-"

Squall cuts me off. "Well, I guess I'll be meeting Rinoa –"his face flushes slightly –"so I can't make it. Sorry, Quistis,"

What can I say?

_Thank you, Rinoa, for turning up at the right time. I hope you enjoy yourself, Squall, I know she's much more vivacious and interesting than _I _am._

I can't take this anymore.

"Gotta go," I tell him in a fake happy voice. "See ya both,"

I turn and walk away.

Over my shoulder, I hear them replying simultaneously, "See ya,"

I head for the cafeteria.

No apparent reason.

I fall into a chair, and put my head in my hands.

Why is Rinoa always prioritised over me?

I don't see why.

I knew Squall way before they even _met _each other.

It can't be that _she_ got there first.

In what way is _she _better than _I_ am?

God, I can't believe I'm even thinking this.

I'm supposed to be mature and all, and not act like a petulant child.

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Agonizing over darling Squally again?"

I look up.

It's the person I least want to see now.

"Go away," I snap, annoyed. "You have no idea how I'm feeling now,"

"Of course I know how you're feeling," he retaliates. "I witnessed everything. You want Squall to meet you for dinner tonight. You want to flirt with him. You want to feel his arms around you. You want him to be kissing you. You want him to…"

"Shut up!" I yell. "If you were trying to make me lose my temper, you succeeded. Now leave me in peace!"

"You think I know nothing about pain, Quistis?" he ignores me and continues, steely-eyed. "How would _you _like it if you saw the girl you loved –"

"The girl you loved with another guy who coincidentally happens to be your long-time rival?" I question. "If you feel so bad, why are you even bitching about it to me? Knowing you, you'd probably be brewing up some manipulative plan to make Rinoa your girl all over again. Why don't you do just that? You take Rinoa, I take Squall. It's bloody easy,"

He barks out a harsh laugh. "You've changed, Quistis Trepe. You know what your ****ing problem is?"

"Tell me about it," I challenge.

Slowly and deliberately, he lowers himself into the chair facing me.

"You assume too much," he says calmly. "You weren't even close to guessing what I wanted to tell you,"

He looks at me, and I feel transfixed by his flashing jade eyes. 

Get a grip, Quistis.

You feel for Squall.

Not anybody else.

Especially that smirking, arrogant bastard.

"I was about to say, the girl you loved feeling shattered over a guy who's always fawning over her so-called friend. When you see the girl of your dreams miserable, her feelings hit you too. And you can't stop the jealousy, because she isn't feeling bitter over you, but someone else. Especially when you know she ****ing loathes you. You know what, Quistis? It's **double the pain**,"

My blood runs cold.

"What do you mean?" my voice trembles slightly against my will.

"You figure it out yourself, _Instructor. _You're the prodigy over here,"

Seifer Almasy winks, gets up, and saunters away.


End file.
